


Yoko

by PaxVobis



Series: Trilogy [2]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Guns, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxVobis/pseuds/PaxVobis
Summary: 7. Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.





	Yoko

**Author's Note:**

  * For [little_murmaider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_murmaider/gifts).



It was weird, being involved in their lives like this.  That was the only word that fit for Magnus,  _weird;_ just weird, not bad.  Weird, that they did it at all - flew up to Madison with the kid, long-haul from Sydney, spent a weekend doing museums or zoos god knows what was even in Madison with the grandparents, offloaded the kid on Seth’s folks, and then bang on to fucking Vegas of all places for the next week - an every few months - it was weird.  A Vegas penthouse for a weekend, four days - they stayed longer but Magnus had a job to keep down - indulging Seth in bright lights, gambling, uppers, guns.  What had started as a joke had become weird with repetition - not less funny, just more comfortable - a habit - a  _weird_  habit - but a habit nonetheless, until the flight from LAX to Vegas no longer resembled a one-off but instead something else, something - more involved, more like a –

And it was weird, alongside the other things in Magnus’ life.  Being dragged from basements and meat processing factories to penthouse apartments was a shock to the system, and  _weird._   And this - being perceived as infected, untouchable, as he reiterated to himself was true, there was no  _space_  for contact, there was no  _space_  for relationships, he couldn’t hurt someone like that again –

– to  _this_  –

He was given the elevator key in the lobby without question, registered under a fake name.  One then stepped out of the elevator directly into the penthouse, and it was like coming home.  Four stays in the same penthouse - you got to know it.  The big windows, the Vegas skyline.  Amber was sitting on the couch directly in front of him when he entered the livingroom, absorbed in her phone and swallowed by cushions.  Seth was… somewhere, probably, or maybe down in the casino.  Magnus found that he wasn’t troubled.  There was this.

Amber had heard him come in; although she did not look up when he approached the back of the couch, she expectantly raised her head and offered her cheek when he came to be standing over her.  He was struck, as he always was, by the weirdness - that this was here, at this time in his life - but kissed her softly in greeting, aware by now that she preferred not to talk, if possible.

Magnus had barely raised his head from her fine cheekbone, the powdery perfumed scent of her makeup, like he was still someone to dress up for, when Seth made his presence known with the muzzle of a handgun pressed cold into Magnus’ cheek.  It had to be Seth, could only be Seth - the security was insane, enough even to satisfy Magnus’ frothing, rabid beast of paranoia, and the way the steel trembled in the hand that held it and shoved into the hollow of his cheek could only be Seth’s idiot posturing.  And besides, Amber hadn’t even looked up, still tapping away at her phone.  Magnus allowed himself a measured breath, and let Seth’s barking wash over him:

“Piece of fuckin’ shit, come into my house, fuckin’,  _endanger_  my wife, _m_ _y_  flesh and blood, my  _one and truly,_  you come in here and fuck with  _my Yoko_  and you don’t expect a fuckin’ piece in your grill, you’re fuckin’ dreamin’!"

Magnus turned slowly to him, the gun pressing into his jawbone and then drawing back in Seth’s hand to right in front of his face as he took in the guy.  "Y'know what I’m sayin’?” sneered Seth up at him, his hazel eyes bright and vicious, and the phone in Magnus’ back pocket gave a short buzz to indicate a received text message.  He reached for it, but Seth’s free hand stopped him, getting up close against him, chest to chest, as he stuck the gun into the soft of Magnus’ jaw, behind his beard, and retrieved it himself.

“Naw-uh.  You’re my fuckin’ hostage now, fucker,” Seth informed him, and brought up the phone to read.  Magnus just watched him, leaning his chin on the barrel, as Seth navigated through the menus of his ancient Nokia and then quirked a brow.  “It’s from Amber.”“What does it say?” asked Magnus placidly, the first words he’d spoken to them, and he saw Amber’s gaze dart up at Seth.

“It just says, ‘JEALOUS’,” read Seth, turning the phone screen to Magnus and waving it at him.  “Jealous!  Damn right you’re jealous of this shit we got–”

But Magnus had already worked out what she really meant, and pushed the gun aside with his hand, dropping his bag from his shoulder to the floor to instead grab Seth by the front of his shirt.  “Shut up,” he sneered, pulling Seth up onto his toes.  “You’re making an ass of yourself in front of your wife."  And then silenced his next complaint with a kiss, eagerly reciprocated, to Amber’s mute smile.


End file.
